The Year after Spring
by Masapan
Summary: Sesshoumaru deals with feelings towards Rin. This is my first fanfic ever so please let me know what you think! I don't own InuYasha, but Rumiko Takahashi does.


Sesshomaru deals with feelings towards Rin. This is my first fanfic ever so please let me know what you think! I don't own InuYasha, but Rumiko Takahashi does.

The Year after Spring

In their quest to defeat Naraku, Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin and Ah-Un trailed on countless days and nights following Naraku's passage. To this day, his most loyal servant, Jaken, Rin, and their pet Ah-Un kept close at his side.

Often, Sesshomaru thought deeply and to himself. Sometimes, he thought of Rin. It had now been over 10 years since she had come to save him. That day, he had been badly wounded in a fight with his despicable brother InuYasha to take hold of Tessaiga, the sword which inevitably cut off his arm on a previous fight with little brother…a wink of pure luck on InuYasha's part while trying to master the sword, Sesshomaru concluded. This was not what he had wanted or had expected, yet he was glad it led up to him meeting her.

He knew he didn't owe her anything for her coming to his aid and he even admired her loyalty and courage. Even though she was a mere human, he still cared for her. He thought quietly and solemnly, _will she follow me for all her life time?_ _Will she always be there following like a lost child in the woods seeking warmth and comfort?_ He wanted to believe this was true. He couldn't admit this, but deep in his heart he never wanted her to leave him. He would protect her with his life. She had become his world now and it was too late to turn back.

As the years went by, things settled calmly around the land and there was no sign of Naraku or his whereabouts. It's as if it had all been a nightmarish dream. Days and nights passed with no leads or clues to follow. In these times Sesshomaru never led off to the others, but it was in these times of peace too that he constantly thought of her. These were cheerful and playful times for everyone.

Spring had come early and the earth was showing signs of birth. On the first day of spring, a day Sesshomaru dedicated to Rin's birthday, he gifted her a necklace. The Mediou stone had once been used to revive her and it was his mother who had given her back to him when her life had been lost for a second time while in Hell. He had cast Tenseiga aside then, even though he had gone in for the purpose of strengthening the sword, but to him nothing was worth losing Rin's life. His mother gave him the stone then to remind him that Rin's life could not be taken lightly once again. Now it could be used to protect her.

Early that day before dawn, Sesshomaru returned from a solitary excursion. He picked up her scent immediately and he knew he had returned, the thought of a home lingering in his mind. He walked quietly towards the remains of a fire and sat on a large rock pitted beside a tree not too far from where she slept. He clutched the purple stone tight in his fist.

He watched her intently, studying her sleeping form. He observed how her breathing rocked her body up and down softly. Her hair was the longest he had ever seen it and it covered part of earth she slept next to like a hole in the ground. He couldn't accept this, but he was beginning to love her. The thought broke his serene stare and he stood up determined and walked towards her sleeping form. "Rin", he called to her firmly and softly when he was just a few steps away from her.

Rin awoke hazily and focused her sight on her majestic lord towering up above her. "Yes, my lord", she smiled. She could sense in her heart that this would be a very special day. "Come with me," he replied as he turned his back to her and began walking towards the river bank. She jumped off the ground to get caught up to him. Rin kept near his side, with her heart jumping in silence. She looked at him closely, trying to figure out his thoughts. Today was her birthday and she knew he already knew this.

Further out from camp sight, near the river bank, the earth split in half and one side of the ground rose to a grand cliff that stretched up above the valley below. As they neared it, Sesshomaru extended his arm behind him towards her. His palm was open and his claws curved upwards. This confused Rin for a second, but she readily took his hand in hers. He had never showed her this type of affection and she had never held his hand this way before. His hand was much larger than hers and he kept it open so that she wrapped hers around his. He guided her towards the top of the cliff, from where you could hardly tell it was a cliff any longer; it suddenly transformed into a valley of majestic beauty. Up here the wind became chilly and Rin suddenly wanted Sesshomaru's warmth. Her hair twirled softly in the wind and the vanishing moon became their only observer.

Once at the highest point, Sesshomaru turned to face Rin. He brought his hand along with hers and placed it on his chest just above his armor. She could feel there was something hidden behind the cloth of his haori. "Rin, I want you to have it. It's called the Mediou Stone and it was once used to save your life. Use it for protection." Rin took the necklace from the cloth fold and gazed at the beautiful gift cupped in her hands. She starred at it in awe for a few moments and then looked up at Sesshomaru, "I will keep it with me always, my lord. Thank you!" At that moment, he placed his arm behind her back and jolted her fragile body towards him. She landed with her arms, necklace cupped in hands, tucked in his warm armor next to his chest. She closed her eyes and savored the moment for eternity. Then, her heart exploded and she longed for him more than she had ever longed for anything. "Take me with you", she spat thru his chest. She wanted to feel his warmth so badly behind the armor. "My lord, take me far away with you," she insisted.

Light was about to break through the mountains and soon sunshine would engulf the cliff. Here, the light could not hide what he had contemplated about her all this time and what he already knew was true. He took her in his arm, lifted her off the ground and held her tight with eyes shut. She studied his face closely and thought of kissing him, but she withheld not knowing how he would react. Soon after, he lowered her to the bottom of the canyon where the other half of the earth wrapped around the mountain. There he set her on her feet in a small concave space nestled inside the mountain cliff where the light could not reach.

Still holding her in his arm he atoned in her ear softly, "I will take you as my own." A chill ran up her spine and fear rose from her back, but she wanted more. He released his hold on her and took a few steps back. He reached the side of his armor to loosen the grip of the fittings wrapping him in it. He kept his eyes fixed on her as if she would cease to exist or run away if he glanced away just for a second. He pulled the armor off his body and released it from his hand. It fell to the ground with a clanking thud. He could smell the fear coming from her and he took great pleasure in this. At this point, she had no idea what he would do to her.

Rin admired his elegant and powerful form. His haori still wrapped around his body, hanging on top of his broad shoulders and tucked inside his white hakama. His silver hair flowed from the back of his neck, caressing him like she wanted to. "Come here," he called to her. She stood in front of him, stupidly staring straight at his chest. She suddenly flung herself onto him and wrapped her arms around him tightly. She held him this way until she could feel her body flushing from the heat of his own body. His warmth soothed her fear and soon made her heart jump again, this time faster. She could hear his heart beating close with hers. She nestled her face deeper within his chest and took in his scent. He smelled like the wind and the mountains. He smelled like her world.

Sesshomaru let her take him in. Soon she would truly be his and he wanted her to absorb him into her just like he had absorbed her all these years. In her embrace, he raised her head towards his face and tasted her lips. He pierced through her lips with his tongue and he licked her tongue savoring her in his mouth. He took her fragile neck in his hand and tightened his grip. She tensed her body and his kiss became fiercer. His excitement ran thru his blood and with his grip still tight on her soft, warm neck, he pushed her towards his growing form. His hand loosened and descended down her chest parting her kimono, exposing her porcelain white shoulder. His mouth parted from hers and he planted his fang on her collar.

Rin let out a soft cry, but did not object. Sesshomaru then pulled on her sash loosening her kimono now barely hugging her body. He took his claw and pulled her kimono down behind her back, making it crash to the ground. He then turned his attention back to her mouth while he caressed her small breast. Rin's hands fumbled for warmth. Her body now fully exposed, she reached around Sesshomaru's neck with both arms and pulled down on his haori, exposing his bare chest. The hardness covered by the cloth around his waist throbbed and she reached for it not knowing what she would find. Her excitement rose and Sesshomaru threw his head back and let out a deep moan. He could not hold on much longer. He reached for his himo at once and tugged it. The cloth rapidly fell around his feet, reveling himself to Rin. She stood motionless in front of him. Her face flushed red and she cracked a soft smile.

Sesshomaru took her by the waist and at that moment lowered her to the ground, his body falling after her. He removed a lock of auburn hair from her face and looked into her eyes, "This will only take a moment," he advised, warning her of the pain she was about to endure. He kissed her one last time and without hesitation he thrust himself inside her with several small pushes. Rin gasped and let out a cry of pain. The lust in her eyes urged him on and he rocked her body back and forth slowly until he could push on her hips harder with greater force. In her heat, the pain subsided slightly and she was able to endure his powerful thrusts. His agitated breath became harder and his motion faster. Suddenly it appeared he became a beast with red eyes feasting on his submissive prey. She held him with slippery arms around his shoulders, while he became wildly lost inside her; his movements becoming faster, deeper and harder.

Finally, as tears rolled down Rin's eyes, he planted his seed inside her. A thunderous roar escaped within his chest and penetrated through the walls. Beads of sweat illuminated Sesshomaru body and dripped onto Rin, who laid swollen and in pain. She, to Sesshomaru, looked heavenly and he was now satisfied. He lay beside her without a word panting deep breaths. After a few moments of mutual silence, he rolled her broken body on top of his and nestled her on his chest with his arm around her nude body. Agitated and broken down, Rin glanced at the purple stone peeking from her kimono on the ground next to them and said, "I will be with Lord Sesshomaru year after spring, always."

I hope you enjoyed my first fanfic! I would love to hear what you think.

I created a Sesshomaru and Rin illustration based on this story. To see it go to marsapan . deviantart . com (no spaces).


End file.
